Eternity
by fabron.ereese
Summary: It's been 5 decades since I last saw your beautiful eyes, your lovely smile and heard your beautiful voice…..
1. Eternal Slumber

_It's been 5 decades since I last saw your beautiful eyes full of light, your lovely smile and heard your beautiful voice. You are alive, you are here….breathing in front of me. I can touch you, linger a kiss on your soft lips, and I can still feel the puff of air leaving your nostrils. But your eyes are still closed. Here I am holding your hand and caressing the engagement ring that I gave to you, like it happened yesterday. Your beauty all these years, never faded away. Like time is frozen in front of me. I miss you so much Bear. I can feel that I am reaching the end of my rope. Will I ever see your smile again?_

"You are in the Time Vault again" a man in his 60s entered the room - his hair is colored in a dark blonde shade to hide the grey hairs that had formed all these years. He is wearing his usual corporate attire and the wrinkles in his eyes signifies age of experience.

"William, this is where I find my peace. You know that I am reaching the end of my rope and soon…." Oliver was about to finish his sentence, but his son cut him off.

"Dad, please don't" he faced his Father with a look of understanding and despondency.

William looks into his Father's eyes. Despite being old and with the age of 82, Oliver's piercing blue eyes never lost its resolve and strength.

It's been 3 decades since Oliver Queen passed his baton as the Green Arrow and he let William take his place together with Connor Hawke, who is formerly known as John Diggle Junior. During these past years, Queen Consolidated has risen again and William took the leadership as the company's CEO. Now, both of them are the retired Green Arrow and they passed the legacy to the new generation - William's Son which was named after his Grandfather Robert Queen and his daughter Samantha, he named her after his Mother. The Queen siblings are now protecting Star City as the new generation of Green Arrow and Black Canary.

After all these years Team Arrow and Team Flash is still intact, grandsons and granddaughters from the original team take on their legacy. And they are helping out each other to protect their respective cities.

For 3 decades after Oliver's retirement, it is in his routine to watch over and take care of Central City's former hero, who has fallen into a deep slumber 5 decades ago.

"Do you think Barry will still wake up? It's been so long Dad" William asked Oliver.

"I don't know son. I am worried that once he wakes up and discovers that everyone that he loves is already gone. I don't think he could take it. Barry's heart is so pure" Oliver still continues in caressing Barry's cheek, while talking to William.

"But I am still not losing hope that one day he will wake up and protect Central City once again and Star City too" this time Oliver kissed Barry's hand where the engagement ring is placed.

"The person who did this to him is still out there. And we've been searching for him for 5 decades. Even Vibe can't find him still, until now Dad. Cisco's son is giving up and I am not letting him. I swear! And Dad he still have you" he looked at Barry's sleeping form with resolve and determination.

Barry is currently placed in a capsule created by Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow 50 years ago, the capsule is indestructible and it is still monitoring his vitals. He is still wearing his Flash Suit in all his glory. They have decided to put him on the Time Vault, where he is fully secured and only selected people can enter. The security is impenetrable. All these years Felicity's coding is still hard to decipher, a work of a true genius. Because of the fast pace of technology, you can travel in a nick of time between Star Labs and the foundry. A special teleportation door is also placed on the Queen's Mansion as well. A big thanks to Vibe's power.

"I appreciate all the efforts that both Team Flash and Team Arrow are doing for Barry, a new generation has taken over. Even though they knew Barry, because of the video stored in Gideon's memory. I am glad that they have learned to love him. I hope he could hear us. But I guess not….Bear, can you hear us? William, me and everyone else is still not giving up on you".

Both Father and Son, locked eyes to each other. Hope is still lingering, if there is one thing Barry have taught them, is that there is always light, hope and never give up on everything.

"Dad, I have to go. I still have a board meeting 2 hours from now. Barry I will see you later" William kissed his Hero's forehead, despite what had happened The Flash is still his hero. He feels very honored that he is one of those people that is guarding Barry Allen. Oliver's heart still melted at William's gesture, his son is doing this for years now ever since he was a kid.

And once again Oliver Queen is alone at the time vault.

"Gideon" he summoned the supercomputer.

"Good afternoon Oliver Queen. How can I help you?" the AI's image materialized in full body.

"Can you please play the video dated back October 10, 2017 with a filename - Dark Warlock?" he commanded the AI.

"As you wish. Playing video dated 10th of October 2017 with filename Dark Warlock" Gideon's image has been receded from Oliver's view as the video played.

The video played in front of Oliver's eyes and memories 5 decades ago came surging over him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"_ _Ollie! I missed you!" Barry ran towards Oliver and gave the older man a passionate kiss. Both were giggling and in between kisses the words I love you and I miss you can never be missed._

 _Since both of Team Arrow & Team Flash are already aware of their current status and the recent engagement. This is just normal for them and they are happy for both their leader's love and finding happiness with each other._

 _"_ _Hey! As much as I am enjoying watching the two of you smooching in front of us. I think we got a problem. A meta has been found and it is making a ruckus near an old metal factory, 4 miles from here" Cisco informed everyone present at Star Labs, a lollipop still in his hands. Barry pouted and Oliver just laughed at the speedster's reaction._

 _"_ _Bear, let's go and resume this later on, okay?" he winked towards the speedster which resulted to a reddish tomato cheeks from Barry. After a little flirting, he sped the both of them to the old metal factory. Wally followed and so is Cisco, Diggle and Caitlin to assist them to fight the new meta._

 _Little is known about Dark Warlock, but he has the ability to materialized dark objects and to create everything he wishes, this is the only current information that he has to them. He reminds them of Savitar or Music Meister, who will just appear out of nowhere and a very unpredictable foe._

 _As they arrived at the old factory, a bunch of homunculus attacked them. Caitlin froze some of the undead looking like fetuses, Cisco attacking at full blast and Wally speeding and attacking with accuracy. While Diggle shoots and aimed for their heads._

 _Barry and Oliver, scanned the area and looked for the source of the neverending army of homunculus. And they found him._

 _"_ _Well, well, well. It's The Flash and the Green Arrow! Let us call you Superhero Couple! Or better Flarrow as to what your friend Vibe is calling you. How's that sound?" Dark Warlock descends from his platform and followed by a small army of homunculus. He is wearing a dark leathered hoodie and chains surrounding his arms and torso, half of his face is covered. A black nail polish and a black eyeliner, giving an emphasis to his reddish golden eyes, that matches his paled features. He stands taller. Taller than Barry and Oliver._

 _"_ _Barry Allen, ah...you are such an epitome of beauty. Can I have you? And leave the Green Arrow for me? I assure you both of your cities will be safe if you chose me. You know I love you for a very long time now. I can give you everything" as Dark Warlock approached Barry. Oliver shot his arrows towards the meta. Unfortunately, he just dodged it effortlessly. And throw a dark matter towards the archer, because of Oliver's experience and skills he also dodged it competently. As they were exchanging blows, Barry can't move. He wants to help his Ollie, but he can't run, it was like he was glued to his place. Frozen._

 _Dark Warlock was able to bested out Oliver with the help of his small army. The archer grunted in pain as his stomach was hit with a dark fire. The rest of Team Arrow & Team Flash ran towards him for assistance._

 _"_ _Help Barry! I'm okay! The meta is coming towards him! Hurry!" Oliver shouted at them._

 _But it was too late._

 _"_ _If I can't have you Barry then Oliver can't have you as well! You will be like a living doll forever! Living in your own world for eternity!" he closed the gap between him and Barry._

 _Oliver saw everything in red. That bastard just kissed his beloved. He ran towards the meta ignoring all the pain. But Dark Warlock just vanished in thin air, it was then he saw Barry in slow motion - dazed, eyes closing and losing his balance._

 _He ran towards his beloved and he was able to caught him in his arms._

 _"_ _No no no no! Barry! Bear please wake up. Cisco! Open a portal to Star Labs now!" he is losing his nerves right now and he is shaking Barry so hard. Diggle has to shout for Oliver to calm down._

 _When they arrived at Star Labs, Oliver is carrying Barry in bridal style and he put him in one of the beds. Joe and Iris gasped, as they saw what happened to their beloved speedster._

 _Caitlin rushed and check on his vitals. But what bewildered everyone in the room is nothing is wrong with Barry. His vitals are normal. He is not in a comatose state, but he is just sleeping. It was like getting whammied by Music Meister before._

 _"_ _We have to find that Meta" Oliver growled in anger, clutching his bow so hard._

 _"_ _I can try to vibe him. I found these piece of his armory while we are fighting the homunculi" Cisco showed everyone a piece of the chain from Dark Warlocks outfit earlier._

 _When Cisco is trying to find the location of the meta. He couldn't find anything, what he saw is only hollow and darkness._

 _Days, weeks, months and years have passed. They did everything to search for the meta's location, they even searched the multiverse and looking for a way to wake Barry up from his deep slumber._

 _Oliver became so restless, he is blaming himself for everything. Even though his team keeps on telling him that it is not his fault. It was the meta's fault._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A decade has passed, everyone lived their own lives. Team Flash consists of Cisco, Caitlin and Wally. Still do their responsibilities in protecting Central City._

 _They know they have done what they could to wake up their sleeping speedster. They tried everything, nothing works. Gypsy even helped them out in vibing Dark Warlock's location and the results are still the same._

 _It was then that Cisco and Caitlin created a capsule to place their best friend into safety. Felicity, helped in heightening the security at Star Labs and the Time Vault._

 _Cisco knows how Oliver loves Barry so much. It pains them to see that the archer is in so much pain, because of Barry's condition. So he made a portal between the foundry, Queen's mansion and Star Labs. Team Arrow can visit Barry anytime._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gideon, please stop the video" Oliver knows that he watched the video on that date plenty of times. But until now it still hurts him so bad. He knows that he is still out there. Laughing and grinning like a madman.

Most of the times, when Oliver seeks solace on the time vault with Barry. He always requests videos of him and Barry from Gideon. The day he proposed, Barry's funny and nerdy jokes recorded on videos, tons of pictures of him and Barry. And stolen video shots of Barry from Cisco - when he is working, telling good things about his day, and when he is singing on special occasions.

His wrinkled hands still holds Barry's tightly. And a tear freely escaped his wrinkled eyes.

"My Bear, there is only one wish that I have these past few decades. For you to wake up and before my last fire burns out. I want to see your smile again. That smile that is only reserved for me. I love you so much Barry Allen".


	2. Eternal Solace

_"_ _Happy Birthday Ollie! Happy Birthday Ollie! Happy Birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday my love! Here is a fondant cake I made for you! Love lots! My wish for you is to stop being -himself-a-lot orrrrrrrr -is-my-fault orrrrrr -himself-all-day….hmmmm…...or Mr.I-will-shoot-you-in-the-back-with-Arrows! Love you Ollie! So much! Don't be mad okay? See you in a flash!"_

When William entered the Time Vault, he saw his Father in his usual spot. But this time Barry is not laid in his capsule. They are sitting in a larger hospital bed - the speedsters head is cradled in Oliver's shoulder, the bed is elevated in 90 degrees angle, arms around Barry, holding his hand, caressing his cheek, talking to him with a serene smile on his face and watching the video 5 decades ago. It looks like they are watching a late night show with Barry falling asleep in his Father's arms. It also didn't escaped his eyes that Barry is not wearing his usual Flash suit, but instead he is wearing his civilian attire. _Maybe Dad requested Gideon to dress him up for this special occasion._

A small smile formed on William's lips. He remembers their late night bonding time watching Disney movies, which his Dad is complaining a lot, because he is not a fan of those. But he and Barry will just give him a puppy eyes look. And the green arrow will just surrender. Then they will be eating popcorns in different flavors and The Flash falling asleep in his Father's embrace as his exhaustion is taking over, saving Central City and working as a CSI at CCPD.

He missed those times. After what had happened in Lian Yu and losing his Mom. He thought he would never have a family again. His relationship with his Dad is not that smooth at first, it was so rocky that he loathes him and blames him for everything. But Barry came into their lives. Oliver changed a lot and so was he. The house is full of life, love and laughter.

He will always miss his Hero's nerdy and dorky jokes. He will always miss Barry, helping him with his assignments and bringing him to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"_ _Dad, is it okay if I change my last name?" a 15 years old William Clayton asked._

 _"_ _I thought you don't want to carry the Queen name" this caught Oliver off guard._

 _"_ _Dad, it's been 5 years since I lost Mom. I only have you and Barry. Changing my name doesn't mean that I will forget her. I am sure she will understand" the young boy seated beside his Father and he took his hands._

 _"_ _I wanted my name to be William Allen Queen. Barry is my parent now too. I know that you are just engaged, but I believe that one day he is going to open his eyes and come back to us and you two will get married. I love Barry so much, Dad. I love the both of you so so much"_

 _That is the first time that William saw Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow and Mayor of Star City breaks down in front of him._

 _And their Father-Son relationship gets even more stronger. Both of them are holding on for Barry._

 _Unbeknownst to his Father at first. He always visit the Time Vault and seeks solace by talking to the sleeping speedster. Until when he reached college and was gone for a week and they were looking for him, eventually it was Caitlin who found him crying beside Barry. Telling all his problems and troubles in life._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He smiled at those memories and it brought tears in his eyes.

It is time to approach his Father.

"Dad, you are here at the Time Vault again. Everyone is waiting for you at the Mansion. You've been watching that every year. Aren't you getting tired of it? Let's go" William laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I will never get tired of it Son. He is like a ball of sunshine to us. And William can you please call Wallace? I want him to help me put Barry in a reclining wheelchair" Oliver raised his head asking for his son's permission.

William just nodded with a bright smile, he knows that his Father wants to bring Barry again on their usual rooftop spot and celebrate his 83rd birthday together. Unfortunately, the building is already run down and is deemed an hazardous area.

"Dad, your usual dating spot is no longer safe. You can bring Barry at the Mansion and there is an alluring place in there. I've already prepared it for you and I am sure he will appreciate it a lot. But right now everyone is waiting. Team Arrow & Team Flash are complete"

Wallace West also known as Kid Flash, arrived 5 minutes later after William summoned him. He is the grandson of Wally West and has taken his mantle several years ago. No one dared took the Title of The Flash, because Barry Allen is still alive and no one deserves that title only him. Sadly, nobody knows when he will wake up or when he will remain in his deep slumber forever until everyone dies.

"Is Uncle Barry always this light? For a tall guy like him, he is light as a feather" Wallace carried Barry in bridal style and transferred him to a reclining wheelchair.

Oliver laughed and nodded on the speedsters query. If he is just as strong and younger as he was before, he will never get tired in carrying Barry's beautiful body. Eventhough Oliver aged he is still standing tall. He never used a cane and a wheelchair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"_ _My fiance" Barry is showering Oliver with his kisses, as they made their way to their bedroom._

 _"_ _You know for a tall guy like you. You sure as light as a feather. I love carrying you like this Bear"_

 _"_ _Mmmm….perks of being a speedster I guess…and you are lucky that I am sexy Ollie. You can't resist me" Barry giggled and still continues kissing Oliver while he is still being carried in bridal style._

 _When they reached the bedroom, Oliver gently laid Barry to their bed._

 _"_ _You look nervous Bear. We can just sleep if you want" he held and caress his face gently._

 _"_ _A bit Ollie, but I am okay..this is my gift to you...because you know...I haven't done this before…to anyone..only you...but I trust you always. Happy birthday my fiance. I love you forever and ever" despite Barry's admittance on how he felt at the moment. Oliver can still see his overflowing love and trust._

 _"_ _I will be gentle my Bear, I promise. I am honored that you trust me so much and I will forever cherish this moment. I love you too so much" and their lips connected once again and this time it was more passionate._

 _The Green Arrow and The Flash became one in both body, mind and soul._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the Queen's Mansion, everybody rushed towards him, but they stopped midway upon seeing Barry.

"Grandpa Barry is here!" Samantha approached the sleeping speedster and she gave him a kiss on the forehead, Robert did the same gesture.

Everyone in the room gave their respect to the Central City Hero.

The Mansion is full of life, as they celebrated Oliver Queen's birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a fun celebration William guided his Father and Barry through the mansion's rooftop.

When they reached the area, Oliver was in awe. The night sky is so clear, the stars are in full burst.

"Dad, it reminds me of Barry's science trivia and I miss his weird science explanations. Whenever, we watch the stars together".

Oliver hummed with a tone of approval at William's statement and a minute later he began singing a song which is very familiar to both of them.

 _"_ _Running home to you"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"_ _Barry you didn't changed anything after I left for a while" Oliver roamed around the penthouse._

 _"_ _Of course I won't this is our home Ollie. You, Me and William. We arranged it together" Barry slowly approached Oliver and wrap his arms around his torso and he listened to the archers heartbeat._

 _"_ _I am so sorry Bear for hurting you. After the Music Meister fiasco, I thought I am going to lose you. Bear, I feel so stupid to break everything off. I've realized a lot of things…I thought doing this is the best to protect you from Adrian, but I was wrong…" Oliver's eyes glazed with unshed tears._

 _"_ _I won't go anywhere my Ollie. I am here. Just let it go, we are both superheroes remember? Don't forget that. I am here" as Barry finished. Oliver wrapped his arms around the speedsters waist and cried._

 _William is currently hidden at the side of the stairs listening. And he decided to play a song that his Father composed for Barry._

 _When Oliver heard the melody being played around the penthouse. He began singing. 'Must be Williams doing', he smiled and he is grateful for his son's idea. And the two of them began swaying with the tune._

 _Barry was mesmerized upon hearing the archer sing, it is very rare for Oliver Queen to serenade him like this. It gives him solace. And tears started to fall freely from his beautiful hazel-green eyes._

 _When the song ended, Oliver knelt in front of Barry, showing the ring._

 _"_ _Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me?"_

 _"_ _Yes Ollie! Yes of course I will marry you!"_

 _O_ liver _stood up and put the ring in Barry's finger, and William run towards them. Hugging his Dad and soon to be other Dad._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the song ended, both Father and Son decided to go back inside and return Barry to the Time Vault.

When they returned, Barry was once again laid by Wallace in his capsule. And Gideon automatically changed his attire to his usual Flash suit.

"Goodnight Love" as Oliver kissed his soft lips. William and Wallace gasped.

Upon hearing the reaction from the other two people in the vault. Oliver returned his attention to Barry and his eyes widened.

A single tear dropped from Barry's closed eyes.

"Bear?"


	3. Eternal Dream and Nightmare

" _Ollieeeee_ , _what is your dream?" Barry's head is currently laid on Oliver's shoulder, while they are watching the stars. His left hand is placed on the archer's heart, his engagement ring glittering in the moonlight and Oliver caressing it. They decided to have a date night at the rooftop of their apartment - stargazing together._

 _"Hmm? You know the answer Bear, silly" Oliver responded with a straight face._

 _"_ _Ollieeeee…...so unfair. Come on love" Barry whined and pouted, then he did something stupid. He bit Oliver on his neck._

 _"_ _Hey! Why did you do that? Did you turned into a vampire?" he turned to face Barry and he started attacking him with tickles._

 _After the teasing and nonstop laughter, they both ran of breath._

 _Oliver took in Barry's features. He imprinted it on his memory, his eyes - like an endless ocean of stars and full of life, his smile, his lips and those little freckles on his face. Despite Barry's age, he seems childlike all the time. In contrast to his mature and stoic look._

 _"_ _Why don't we say our dreams together?" his piercing blue eyes stared at those beautiful orbs of hazel-green, full of so much love._

 _"_ _To be together forever"._

"Gideon, what is happening? Are there any changes? Is Barry waking up? Oliver worriedly asked the AI.

"I am currently analyzing 's brain activity. For the past 5 decades his neuro activities remains constant, he is not showing any signs nor changes" the AI explained as she continues her analysis.

"Please hurry Gideon" William pleaded, he saw how tensed his Father was.

Gideon has been watching over Barry's vitals and condition for 50 years. She was also programmed for the Time Vaults high scale security and thousands of medical books is recorded in her database. And so is Cisco's and Caitlin's knowledge at medicine, technology and analysis is stored upon her.

" is currently experiencing a rapid eye movement sleeping condition, he is currently dreaming. For 5 decades that I have been monitoring him he is only experiencing a slow wave sleep, which in another term is a very deep sleep. But that doesn't mean that when a patient is experiencing REM, it is a sign of waking up" another explanation from the AI.

As they listened to the AI's explanation, Barry's breathing and heartbeat became erratic, which alarmed the people in the Vault.

William went to his Father's side and they both hold unto Barry's hand. Seeking comfort to each other, and they could still feel the warmth that is radiating from Barry.

"Bear, please wake up. Come back to me. Whatever, you are dreaming right now. Wherever you are I know it is not good, you are suffering. Please fight. I know you can! Please love, come back to me. Please, I beg you. I miss you so much. I love you Bear" Oliver's eyes is filled with worry and tears is freely falling nonstop.

xxxxxxxx

 _"_ _Ollie, chocolate cake please?" Barry pleaded with a puppy eyes look._

 _He looked at his fiance's pleading eyes and teased him with a smirk "Do I have a choice?"._

 _"_ _Yay! Love you Ollie!" he kissed him playfully on his lips._

 _Barry Allen is currently sitting in Oliver's lap, they are planning their dream wedding 6 months from now._

 _Oliver Queen can never ask for more. Spending his whole life with Barry is like a dream come true. If this is a dream he hopes that he will never wake up. Because this is so wonderful._

 _John Diggle is his best man, William is the ring bearer, Cisco is Barry's best man, while Thea, Iris, and Caitlin are bridesmaids. The Legends are part of the entourage as well. Martin Stein will be the one to bless their union._

 _Both of them are so excited for their Dream Wedding. But for Oliver it is their Honeymoon that he is looking forward to._

 _Unconsciously, a weird smile formed on his lips._

 _"_ _Ollieeeeeeee….your smile looks creepy. May I know what silly things is running in Arrow slash Star City Mayor's head? Hmmm?" he is poking both sides of Oliver's cheek like a kid._

 _Oliver looked at him teasingly. "Not my secret to tell Bear. Let's go to bed. Let us resume our wedding plans tomorrow"._

 _"_ _You are such a tease! I am going to sleep on the couch if you are not gonna tell me" the speedster just crossed his arms and pouted like a kid._

 _"_ _As if Bear. I know you want some spooning" he carried Barry through their bedroom, both of them laughing._

xxxxxxxx

Oliver was pulled out of his reverie when he heard Gideon's commanding voice.

"I will administer to a medicine to normalize his heartbeat and an oxygen to normalize his breathing" Gideon informed everyone in the room.

"Please do it Gideon. Please save Barry, we can't afford to lose him. Not now, not ever! Wallace, please call Francis! He can help, he might Vibe something and Katrina too" William is also shaking, but he have to calm himself for the sake of his Father, he needs to be strong for the both of them.

The speedster, returned 30 with Francis and Katrina on his side.

"Uncle Oliver, William what happened?" Francisco Ramon Jr. asked both Queens with a frown on his face. He took the mantle of Vibe after his Father passed away several years ago. Surpassing both of his parents abilities, he can create a projection like a cinema of the things that he vibed for a short period of time, so that other people can take a glimpse of it. Even though he transcends them, saving Central City, being the leader of Team Flash, he still felt useless. Because he can't do anything to save his Father's best friend. He religiously visits the Time Vault, to vibe Barry. But, he can only see what his Father told him years back - hollow and darkness.

William explained to Francis and Katrina what had happened. They approached the speedsters sleeping form, they could see some changes. His eyes is rapidly moving beneath those eyelids, forehead sweating, shallow breathing. Katrina checked his vitals and she made sure that Gideon administered the correct dosage of medicine to stabilize Barry. She is also one of the people like her Mother Caitlin, who regularly checks on the speedsters vitals and Gideon's daily medical reports. She is also protecting Central City with Wallace and Francis.

Francis held Barry's other hand and he starts vibing him. _I hope I will see something now, please Uncle Barry wake up. Uncle Oliver needs you. Central City needs the Flash. You've been sleeping for so long._

His eye's went wide and he is seeing something. Hope filled his heart, this time he will never fail his promise to his Dad "Guys! I am seeing something! I am going to project it now".

When Francis projected the image for everyone to see. Oliver and William stood up and they were staggered on what they saw.

"Dad, it can't be. He is dead before this happened to Barry. This is impossible" both Father and Son looked at each other, worry are painted in their faces and they were more horrified to think that the person in Francis' projection and Dark Warlock are one and the same. They are hoping that he is not. And why would he be in Barry's dream?

Unless…

 _"_ _If I can't have you Barry then Oliver can't have you as well! You will be like a living doll forever! Living in your own world for eternity!"_

It clicked….

"Uncle Oliver? William? Who is he?" Francis stood up and approached the Queens. He also wondered as well if who is the guy in Barry's dream. He just didn't show some stuff to prevent Oliver to become more agitated.

But he wonders. Why Barry looks so damn happy with that guy in his dreams. He remembers his Father's story to him, when Barry got whammied by Music Meister and got stuck to the Music World. Something is off with this one, because it seems that Barry is having a nightmare in front of them from an alternate world. He is stuck in a dreamworld.

Is something happening in there? He is hoping that Barry is not hurt in that world, like what had happened to Music Meister. He can't afford seeing Oliver Queen to suffer again. He suffered long enough. He needs to formulate a plan to wake the sleeping speedster.

xxxxxxxx

 _"_ _Morning sunshine" a man in his early 30s entered the bedroom. He has a side mohawk clean cut hair in a shade of dark brown, clean shaven, and his distinct features is his light greyish blue eyes. He is wearing a dark grey suit, good looking and carrying a suitcase._

 _"_ _Morning Adi…..mmmm….still sleepy. Come here my fiance. Gimme a hug" he gestured to join him in bed._

 _"_ _Demanding like my client huh. Hello my beautiful Bear" he gave a kiss on Barry's forehead._

 _"_ _Got a case today District Attorney Adi? Don't forget that we have our marriage counseling by 5 pm later. I have it scheduled after my University. Pick me up okay?" he gave a sleepy smile to his fiance._

 _"_ _Of course I will. Now get up Bear, as much as I want to join you and your parents for breakfast. I have a hearing by 8. See you later. I love you" they both smiled at each other and kissed._

 _"_ _I love you too Adi! Kick there asses in the court okay?" and both of them giggled._


	4. Eternal Prison

_"_ _Ollie? Ollie, wake up! Ollie love!" Barry is shaking Oliver, as the archer is trembling and shouting because of his nightmare._

 _Oliver jolted out of his slumber and confused blue eyes locked his gaze to the worried hazel-green._

 _Barry reached out for a glass of water which is usually placed at their bedside and handed it to his fiance "Ollie, you've been having nightmares for how many weeks now. I know you will just shrug it off and be a stubborn guy without telling me. And keep it to yourself until you die. But please, I am here. Please tell me love. I am so worried" he held and caressed his beloved's face to look at him._

 _Oliver Queen's walls has crashed down and he sobbed at Barry's shoulder._

 _"_ _Bear I am so sorry. It's just that it is always you that I've been dreaming about" Barry was dumbfounded at the archer's admittance._

 _"_ _I dreamed of Adrian Chase, he imprisoned you, tortured and he killed you in front of me. I was not able to save you from his grasp. You died in my arms. I was not able to do anything to save you. I thought this is only a one night bad dream, but as you said it keeps on getting back. I can't lose you. What if...what if there is another version of him from another multiverse that holds a grudge against me and….and…." his embrace to Barry's slim form tightened as he told him about his nightmare and worries._

 _"_ _Shhhh…..Ollie it's just a dream. It won't happen. You said it yourself, when I sacrificed myself in the speedforce that Adrian killed himself in front of you and William. So, it's impossible love and if there is another version of him from the Multiverse. I am sure Cisco and I will know. Remember? I am part of the speedforce, I can feel everything that is not part of this earth and Cisco too, he can vibe anything. Come on, let's go back to sleep" Barry motioned for them to lay down and lulled Oliver to slumber, the archer didn't let go of him the whole night._

"Uncle Oliver? William? Are you both okay? You haven't answered my question yet. Who is that man in Uncle Barry's dream?" Francis' perseverance is tickling as he is waiting for an answer from the Queens. He is already formulating a plan on how to rescue the Central City Hero.

It was then William faced him and explained who the man is. How Adrian Chase kidnapped him when he was a kid, how he blew up the whole Lian Yu by shooting himself in the head, which also resulted to the demise of his Mother and his Auntie Thea in a coma. And how he tortured his Father for how many weeks.

Despite William's story, Francis became more curious, he wants to know more. So what he did is, he discreetly approached Oliver and put his hands on his shoulder as his way of comforting the elder archer and he vibed him.

He saw everything in the past a recollection of memories. Barry and Oliver - how their love grew, Barry's 9 months coma, sadness, happiness, their heroic deeds, their friends, Oliver's suffering in Lian Yu, their little family, the engagement that had happened twice, the torture, his 50 years of grief on what had happened to the Central City Hero. Every emotion he felt, it is so deeply…..indescribable…..overflowing….

Francis tears unconsciously falls into his eyes. He knows how strong Oliver Queen was, he saw how he protected Star City for how many years. His strong leadership, his resolve and strength.

But the strongest emotion that he felt is the archer's undying love to the sleeping speedster and how broken he is. But hope is always there. He will do everything in his power to see their happy ending.

He was broken out of his reverie when Oliver squeezed his hands "Francis, we have to save Barry in that dreamworld. I know you can vibe us there".

"Dad you can't. Let them save Barry and you have to be with him here at STAR Labs, once he wakes up. He needs you." pleading eyes meets piercing blue. William knows his Father is a stubborn man, he doesn't underestimate his skills. But of course he is so worried and it seems that their enemy is still young physically due to his meta powers.

Oliver glowered at William's direction. He doesn't like this. He can't let anyone save Barry, he knows it has to be him. He is the only person that Barry can recognize and trust. His fiance has suffered long enough in that fake world and so was he, in reality.

He needs to get him out of that prison.

Francis can feel the invisible friction that is building up between the Queens "Excuse me Uncle Oliver and William. I have an idea, let us transfer Uncle Barry at the Cortex and we set everything up. I can vibe us there in the dreamworld like what my Father did, when Music Meister whammied him and I need to phone a friend, if that is fine with you. Wallace, please help Katrina in transferring Uncle Barry in the Cortex and call Robert and Samantha and the rest of Team Arrow. We will do a…..Flash Rescue Mission! Yes!" he clapped his hands and made a fist bump with Wallace.

Oliver smiled on how enthusiastic Cisco's son is about this mission. _Like Father like son._

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _"_ _Hello Oliver, sorry to disturb you but this is very important. Do you still have your helicopter with you?" Cisco asked the older vigilante from the other side of the phone._

 _"_ _Yes. Why? What do you need it for?" he answered coldly from the other side of the line._

 _Eversince Barry's selfless sacrifice from the speedforce 6 months ago to save Central City. Oliver became a different person - he became hostile and distant towards everybody, he became stricter tenfold, his relationship with William is very unstable. It was like he lost his light forever._

 _"_ _He is back, we found him. Please bring the whole team arrow here at Central City. We will wait for you at the Cortex and we will see him together" the meta told him._

 _An hour and a half later the whole team arrow arrived at Central City. Team Flash is also complete at the Cortex. And Oliver is still a bit adamant in this situation and he needs some explaining to do._

 _So for an hour Cisco explained that he, Felicity, Curtis, Tracy Brand and Harry Wells from Earth-2 had been working on this secret project, to bring Barry back. Of course the Green archer berated Curtis and Felicity for not telling him about this plan._

 _"_ _We are so sorry Oliver that we didn't told you about this for 6 months ok? Because all of us is still not sure if we could pull this through, to bring Barry back. Speedforce is no fucking joke. So stop throwing your anger at us! So, they say Barry is back. So we are successful and can you please stop your brooding and you're angry mode and let us get our ass out of here and see your fiance at CCPD" Felicity dragged the Mayor of Star City out of the Cortex and everyone followed._

 _Cisco and Curtis silently made a high five. And Caitlin laughed at their comical exchange._

 _When they arrived at Central City Police Department, Joe's girlfriend Cecille greeted them. But she warned everyone before they enter the room where Barry was currently in "Everyone, please you have to prepare yourselves on what you are going to see"._

 _Upon entering the room, what they saw was the weird symbols that is drawn around the walls. And they heard someone humming from the corner._

 _There he is Barry Allen, the fastest man alive. Humming like a kid and still continuing in writing some alien symbols._

 _"_ _Bear?" Oliver called for his fiance in a soft tone._

 _When Barry heard someone is calling his attention. He stood up grinning. Oliver was stunned, his Barry looks so different - he looks so lost, he has a beard - but his childlike face and naivety is still there._

 _He wants to approach him but he needs to be careful as to not scare the speedster._

 _Barry's eyes landed on Joe, John Diggle and Cecille._

 _"_ _Sir, . Please I am not a terrorist. I didn't planted those bombs!"_

 _"_ _Your honor I am a good man. I didn't kill anybody. I'm innocent. Don't incarcerate me please!"_

 _Everyone in the room stood silent as they listened to Barry's random ramblings._

 _"_ _You said the city was safe! That there is no residual, but that's not true! You lied to me Doctor Wells!"_

 _"_ _Bear the City is safe. You save it Barry, don't you remember?" Oliver tried to get Barry's attention and to stop his weird ramblings. His fiance looked at him and smiled but…._

 _"_ _Do you know the vigilante? The arrow? I will make a mask out of microfiber material. That will not hinder his eyesight. My hero! A christmas gift for my hero!…..we will eat ice cream….stars are melting….arrows….ha...ha...ha...ha…...infinite possibilities! Don't you see! Arrrghhhhh! Trajectory, angle of elevation, shooting arrows! Another field of physics! Mom, me and Dad are going to be fine"_

 _"_ _I lost it somewhere…...we need more diapers for Moira and Henry…." Barry continues his giggles and ramblings._

 _"_ _Ughhhh! I hate morning sickness. I need to…..I need to go…..sink….vomit….dizzy….bumps….kicking…..moving…...kicking…..moving…."_

 _Barry is unconsciously holding and caressing his stomach as if something is there._

 _"Moira...Henry...cute.."_

 _Oliver Queen can't take the scene before him. His Barry is back and yet he still looks trapped. His mind is imprisoned somewhere._

 _He needs to pull his love out of there. He will bring his light back._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Team Arrow & Team Flash are complete at the Cortex, except for Francis. Everyone is ready and so is Oliver and William, although they are not wearing their arrow suits.

10 minutes later Francis arrived at the Cortex and he is with an unexpected guest.

"What is he doing here?" Oliver growled in anger and looked askance upon seeing their special visitor.

 _ **I'm your superfriend…..superfriend, I'll be there in the nick of time...if you ever need a spot….I'll be there in a flash!**_

Oliver grabbed the bow and arrow from Robert's hold and he pointed it to the uninvited guest in the Cortex.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Oh wow! You are old but still you are scaryyyyy Green Arrow! I am not here to hurt anyone and to hurt Barry Allen. You know I just whammied people to give them a lesson, you should thank me! Because you got engaged again. Make me your wedding singer! And by the way, here I am and I will help save the day! Doodles! Music Meister on duty!" he bowed to everyone in the cortex and made a side step.

"Francisco Ramon Jr. I need you to explain" Oliver glared at vibes direction and waiting for an answer from the younger meta.

"I am sorry everyone if I have to drag this guy here, you see he recently connected with me through vibrations or telepathy, whatever it is and he is looking for someone and it seems that certain someone is hiding in Uncle Barry's dreams…." as Francis continues to explain, Music Meister cuts him off.

"That idiot stole my Dream Ball. That thing holds strong forces of magic, and it has the capability to imprison someone that you desire so much forever. It lands in the wrong hands then the person they like is doomed. It's like you are living in a false reality. It is untraceable, it can also raise the dead from the ashes. But I wonder….hmmmm…..that I can feel the presence of the Dream Ball, unless something bizarre is happening to our beloved flash's dream world" he is telling everyone in the cortex of what he knows about the magical item.

William furrowed his eyebrows and asked Music Meister "And what could possibly it be? Do you have any theories Meister? Care to share?".

"Ah! Interesting question! Theory number 1: Barry might have encountered someone familiar to him in that fake reality from the real world that jugged his head a bit. And he might starting asking himself if he is in some sort of dream, and number 2: he must be hurt and fighting for his life in that alternate reality in which, he is currently stable and not flatlining. So, I don't think theory number 2 can be applied here. That is the possibility of why we just only knew about what is happening inside his head. And why for how many years of vibing and jiggling, you only see hollow and darkness. Because the Dream Ball is very good at it - hiding someone's presence, following it's Masters desire. The current Master can only be defeated inside the Dream World. Dark Warlock has no physical body, since he is dead decades ago at Lian Yu. Right? I wonder, how he stole my Dream Ball. Unless someone helped him" it leaves everyone baffled in the cortex at Music Meister's theories and explanation.

"And awwww….after all these years, he still looks so adorable!" he approached the sleeping speedsters form and he traced his thumb on his lips.

Oliver squinted his eyes and growled at Music Meister's gesture towards the sleeping speedster.

"Stay away from him!" arrows still pointed at Music Meister's direction.

Music Meister held his hand high as a sign of giving up "Okay! Okay fine! Can't resist! I won't steal him away from you ".

"Are we just going to chitchat here? Vibe what's the plan?" Oliver Queen lowered the bow and arrow as he approached the meta.

"Uncle Oliver, me and Music Meister will save Uncle Barry at the Dream World. I will vibe us there. And Uncle Oliver you will be surprised! You will see about that, once we get there and everyone here will be on standby. Katrina, please monitor his vitals" the young Doctor nodded and gave a squeeze to Francis' forearm.

Vibe and Oliver Queen stood on Barry's bedside holding the speedster's shoulder, while Music Meister is on the foot of the bed closing his eyes and channeling his energy to the other two, as they are about to enter the dream world.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"_ _Mom, Dad I feel so nervous" Barry is fidgeting while his Mother Nora is fixing his white tux._

 _"_ _Hey slugger, it's fine. Just be yourself. We are sure Adi's jaw will drop on the floor, once he see how alluring you are" Henry's warm eyes gave Barry his confidence and courage._

 _They made their way on the small church located between Central and Star City - Church of the Holy._

 _Henry and Nora disembarked on the limousine, they saw a lot of guests gathering on the stairs. While Barry remains inside the luxurious car._

 _When everyone went inside and the church door closed, it's his queue to disembark from the vehicle while his parents is waiting at the entrance._

 _As Barry was about to ascend the stairs, he heard a small voice that greeted him._

 _"_ _Hello Mister. Is today your wedding day?"_

 _The kid looks like not more than 12 years old. But what caught Barry's interest is the child's beautiful eyes. A solid skyblue. He approached him and he knelt in front of the kid to his eye-level. The kid wears a simple jeans, plaid red polo and a converse._

 _"_ _Yes, it's my wedding day today. I am kinda nervous to be honest" he chuckled._

 _"_ _Hey Mister where is your boutonnière?" the kid pointed to Barry's lapel from his tux._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh! I forgot them...thank you kid! I will be checking on it from the car. I might have dropped it there. I am so clumsy" when Barry stood up and headed towards the car, the kid grabbed his hand._

 _"_ _Use this Mister, I think this will look so beautiful on you" Barry knelt again in front of the kid._

 _"_ _Wow this is so pretty! A pink and red Carnation combination, I will use this. Instead of my rose boutonnière. Thank you! Did you made them?" the kid nodded, while Barry is putting them on in his tux._

 _"_ _It looks good on you Mister. Do you know the meaning behind those flowers?" Barry just shook his head._

 _"_ _It means I will never forget you and my heart aches for you, when you wear that it means that you will never forget me and your heart will ache for me Mister" his eyes widened as the kid explained the meaning behind those flowers._

 _He is so enamoured to the kid and before he ascend to the stairs he asked for the kid's name._

 _"_ _I want to thank you for this beautiful boutonnière, it is so rude of me not asking for your name. May I know your name young man?"_

 _"_ _My name is Oliver" the kid reaches for his hand for a handshake. And Barry mirrored the gesture._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you Oliver! My name is…"_

 _"_ _Bartholomew…"_

 _"_ _How did you know my?"_

 _As Barry was about to question the kid, he heard his Mother calling out to him. So his attention shifted to the beautiful sight of his Mom._

 _"_ _Bear! What is taking you so long dear?" Nora descended from the stairs with a worried look on her face._

 _"_ _Oh Mom, I am so sorry I was just talking with…" when he was about to point the kid, he is gone._

 _"_ _Talking with whom?" she inquired not seeing someone, as to what his son is telling her._

 _"_ _Come on Bear, everyone is waiting. Adi is waiting" she grabbed his son's forearm and they both ascended to the stairs towards the entrance. Henry, waiting for the both of them._

 _'_ _With Oliver…..' Barry thought._

 _'_ _Oliver? Oliver….' the name sounds so familiar and Barry suddenly felt a pain in his chest._


	5. Eternal Memory

" _Love? What is your favorite memory?" Barry turned to his right side to face Oliver._

" _Bear go to sleep" the archer moved closer and snuggled to the speedsters warmth._

" _Hey, not fairrrrrr…..then no snuggling…" Oliver raised his head and gave his fiance a 'are you kidding me?' look._

 _When Oliver was about to protest to the teasing speedster. Someone knocked on their bedroom, they know who it is, so they just answered in unison for him to come in._

" _Hey Dad! Barry! Can I sleep here?" without any second thoughts, Barry smiled and he extended his left hand and gestured to the boy to join them in bed. Oliver moved a bit and William laid between the two of them._

" _What are you talking about? Can I join? Is that about the wedding? Or stupid jokes? Or how Dad is kicking Barry's butt during training? Or science puns which Dad doesn't understand?" the boy talked nonstop, as he asked them gleefully._

" _Hey, hey Baby Willie. Calm down buddy" Barry was laughing and tickled the boy._

 _Oliver watched the two interact and he smiled warmly. His small family is really lovely and beautiful. It was also on the back of his mind that he wants to adopt a baby girl, after they get married. To give William someone to dote on. Another bundle of joy to spoil._

" _Why are you calling him Baby Willie? He is already a teenager. Aren't I your Baby?" Oliver smirked and the two just gave him a death glare. Which only lead to more laughter and Oliver joining the tickle party._

 _After their tickle fight the three of them just stared at the ceiling, catching their owns breaths but with a big smile on their faces._

 _William moved closer to Barry's side and snuggled to the speedster "Barry you are so warm. Sometimes you remind me of a Mother Hen, and you always take good care of me and Dad. I love you"._

" _Oh really? Maybe you should call me Mama. When me and your Dad tied the knot. How's that sound my Cute Baby? And I love you too" he pinched the bridge of William's nose and the two made their eskimo kisses. He heard Oliver snorted on the other side of the bed._

" _Hey! Mr. Mayor! What's so funny. Come here!" there is no tone of anger from the speedster, instead he was giggling._

" _What? You gonna lay some eggs and turned into scramble? Or sunny side up?" Oliver commented with a poker face, but you can see it in his eyes that he was just joking._

 _William and Barry looked at each other, incredulity is painted on their faces._

" _Mama, Dad is trying so hard to crack a joke. Why am I not laughing?" William asked Barry in a flat tone._

" _Hey! Stop making fun of me you two!" Oliver attacked them with tickles and they started laughing again. 10 minutes have passed and William suddenly asked the two of them curiously "Mama? Dad? What are you two talking about earlier? I heard like memory or something?"._

" _Oh! I was just asking your Dad if what is his favorite memory. And he is just shrugging me off. Help me baby?" Barry pouted in front of his soon to be son. Deep inside, butterflies formed in his stomach when William called him Mama. Everyone might find it weird, but he loves it!_

" _You will never let go of that topic, do you Bear? Alright, I give up" he just raised both of his hands, without any tone of annoyance nor bitterness._

 _William and Barry, just made their high five and both clapped their hands. Shouting in unison a 'YES!'._

" _Well, you might find this weird but…..I can't forget the first time I saw Barry. I thought he was still in his college years and the first thing I asked him was, if his parents know that he was here. It was during the break in at Queen Consolidated. Your Mama is soaking from the rain, but I already find him adorable and then I almost choked him to death, I know he just saved me from that poison from an old enemy that time. But I was like dazed and pissed off, because he found out about my secret identity. Of course to make up for my hostile attitude towards him, I asked him out as my date during your Grandma Moira's party at the mansion and that's how it all started. I even asked your Aunt Felicity to buy him an expensive suit and he looks so beautiful in it and we danced. It was also unforgettable when he created the mask of the Green Arrow" Oliver warmly smiled at those memories. He is thankful for that Break-in at QC or else Barry didn't showed up. They would never have reached this point….tying the knot and Barry will soon carry his last name._

" _Wow Dad! You strangled him? That is so scary! How about you Mama?" the archer snuggled at his son's side, while William turned his head slightly towards Barry's direction._

" _Well, it is simple Baby. When your Dad shoot arrows at my back, that is my first training from him when I got my speed. Your Daddy is the best mentor for me" Barry grinned at Oliver and he just rolled his eyes, but smiling._

" _Seriously? Still can't get over that? Of course I have to train you Barry. I want you to be always safe and aware"_

" _I know Ollie, that's what I love about you. Overprotective" Barry reached out for Oliver's hands and they intertwined it, in front of William._

" _How about you William?" the archer asked._

" _When you proposed to Mama the second time around. You are so sweet and that is the first time I heard you sing. But for me everyday is always a happy memory, as long as I am with you" after the boy answered his Father's question, he suddenly yawned._

" _I think it is time for our Baby to sleep. Goodnight my Beautiful boy. I love you"_

" _Good Night. I love you Son"_

 _Oliver and Barry kissed William's cheek on the opposite side at the same time. And they both hugged the teenager._

" _Good Night Mama and Dad. I love you both so much"_

 _And the three of them smiled, as they enter their dream world._

William smiled as he remembered the nights he spent with his Dad and Barry, it's been so long eversince he called him Mama. He still calls him that secretly though, until now.

He holds the speedsters warm hand, and he looked to his Father, Francis and Music Meister as they are in deep concentration. He knows that they had already arrived at the world where Barry is currently imprisoned. He looked at Barry's sleeping form and he could only hear the beeping sounds which is monitoring his vitals as Katrina administered a nasal cannula, so that he can breathe properly, ECG wires are placed near his heart, his brain and a pulse oximeter on his finger to monitor everything such as oxygen levels on his body, and his heart rate. _Barry, please come back to me and Dad. We both miss you so much._ Everyone that is present at STAR Labs stood quiet as they pray for their safe return.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Oliver, Francis and Music Meister arrived at the Dream World and from afar they could hear the Church Bells. They recognized the area, they are near the Church of the Holy.

"Uncle Oliver! Wow you look so cool! It's been so long since I last saw you on your Green Arrow gear! And you look so young!" Francis approached the archer grinning and eyed him from head to toe.

"Well, that is the magic of the Dreamworld! It converts everything you desire, so Oliver Queen's resolve and love for Barry Allen results to that. Be proud!" Music Meister clapped his hands and tapped his foot as a sign that he is impressed in everything that he is seeing right now.

When Oliver approached a nearby fountain, he took a look at his reflection. It's been ages since he had worn the tight leather outfit, he also traced the mask that he is currently wearing. The mask his one and only love created just for him. But there is something lacking on his equipment - his bow and arrow.

"Francis, Music Meister. We have a little bit of a problem here. I don't have my bow and arrow" his eyes filled with worry. Although he knows that he is still capable of fighting using his bare hands. But knowing Adrian Chase's capability, he needs to be more prepared.

The two other heroes was about to think of a solution, but suddenly a little voice pulled them out of their reverie "Hello! Do you need this Green Arrow? Barry needs you. Save him" they were baffled at the sight of a boy not older than 13 years old, his piercing blue eyes reminds them of someone they know and it hits them.

When Oliver saw the boy, he recognized who it was. He is the younger version of himself.

"Hello Young Oliver" he kneeled before him and gave his warm smile.

"Hello Older me. I never thought that I am going to meet you at last. What took you so long? My existence will cease to exist in this world, you have just arrived on time. Here take this. Barry is in danger, you need to stop the wedding older me or else he will be lost to you forever" the younger Oliver smiles sadly and he gave the Bow to him.

"Don't worry younger me, I am here to save him. You can rest now" the younger Oliver nodded and smiled full of hope and in seconds he faded, Oliver Queen was surprised as his younger version turned into a quiver and arrows and they are just not normal arrows, the tips are made out of pure diamonds. _Aim for the enemy's heart._

"Your younger version shouldn't exist here. This is Adrian Chase's world, and I know that as a Master of the Dream Ball. Everything that is existing in reality can be erased here. Except…." Music Meister knitted his eyebrows as he is trying to analyze the abilities of the artifact. He never used that item for his own personal selfishness.

"Except what?" Oliver and Francis asked in unison.

"Except if the current Master of the Dream Ball is not yet doing his final desire. Because once the final desire of the current Master has been done, the world that he created will soon become permanent and Barry will no longer succumb in his eternal sleep but he will die. The artifact also has its own time limit though, if the final desire is not yet in full completion and the connection to the outside world is deep and strong, like what you have with Barry Allen. Resulting of the creation of your younger self here, which created a bridge for us. It's limit will speed up the process of obliterating this world, Barry will be trapped here forever and he will perish. Thus, it will also look for it's new Master and kill the previous one. But if you will kill Dark Warlock, the Dream Ball will reset and will just wait for a new Master and Barry will wake up from his deep slumber. I can feel from afar that the Dream Ball's energy is weakening. Let's go" Music Meister gestured to both heroes to follow him towards the church.

Oliver Queen, tightened his grip to his bow. He feels so fired up. He will see his beloved Barry soon.

It's time to save his Fiance from that bastard.

The wedding theme played as Barry walks through the aisle with his parents beside him. He is beaming to the person waiting for him at the Altar with so much love and adoration.

Adrian Chase smiled lovingly to his soon-to-be husband as he watched him from afar. His Barry is so beautiful and those Hazel-Green Eyes is so full of life. He is so lucky to have him.

But there is something that is plaguing him for a very long time now. The Dream Ball that Black Siren stole more than 5 decades ago from Music Meister is starting to lose it's power, he knows that he needs to make his final desire to come true by marrying Barry Allen in the world that he created. If they don't tie the knot now, Barry will wake up from his deep slumber in the real world. And this world will fade to existence and so does he.

His first two desires came true. First is to make Oliver Queen suffer in reality while watching the love of his life fade in front of his eyes and second make Barry Allen fall in love with him.

Adrian is so absorbed in his own world for how many years, that he did not took notice of a new anomaly. The creation of young Oliver Queen.

He made these plans for a very long time now. Even before he shot himself in front of William and Oliver Queen in Lian Yu. He gave Black Siren a task to watch over the artifact, while his soul is trying to manifest itself and he will be reborn again as a metahuman, as Dark Warlock. Prometheus is dead.

It's been more than 5 decades eversince he first laid his eyes on Barry Allen.

" _A charity event ball which is organized by Star City's Mayor Oliver Queen will be held this evening at 7 pm on Hotel Dela Vinne and it will also be a celebration to his engagement to CCPD CSI Department Head Bartholomew Henry Allen" Adrian reads the invitation aloud in his room while drinking his favorite glass of expensive wine._

 _Adrian Chase is one of the most important guest at that event. He is a very well-known district attorney and an acquaintance of Oliver Queen._

 _No one knows, but he is so obsessed about Barry Allen's beauty and brains, he also knows him as The Flash and his abilities as a metahuman, and it always left him astounded. His research using Talia Al Ghul's resources paid off._

 _His room is full of pictures of the scarlet speedster. From the first time he met him as when he was still a CSI Assistant up to present._

" _Enjoy him while it lasts Oliver Queen. Your fiance will soon be mine...forever" he stood up and it's time to prepare for the main event._

The three heroes formulated a plan and they positioned themselves in each corner of the church.

Oliver is hidden in the Balcony. He can see everything from his perspective. He felt a pang on his heart, upon seeing the love of his life walking to the altar and smiling warmly to Adrian Chase. Although he has to admit it, Barry looks so elegant, so beautiful. He will never get tired of looking at it. Barry glows right at the moment.

They have to wait until the ceremony reached the exchange of vows to attack and save the love of his life. He knows that they are just in the dream world, he can feel his blood and adrenaline pumping. After all these years he will be given a chance again to see those beautiful smiling eyes of his lover and hear his angelic voice.

"Adrian Chase, do you take Bartholomew Henry Allen as your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?" the Pastor faced the District Attorney as he waited for his answer.

"I do" Adrian smiled warmly to Barry and they were both holding their hands.

When it was Barry's turn, to wait for the Pastor to ask him. A loud bang has been heard throughout the small church.

 _ **Think of your fellow man  
Lend him a helping hand  
Put a little love in your heart.  
**_ _ **  
You see it's getting late  
**_ _ **Oh, please don't hesitate  
**_ _ **Put a little love in your heart  
**_ _ **And the world, will be a better place  
**_ _ **And the world, will be a better place**_

 _ **For you and me**_

Everyone in the church looked on the source of the song. There it is Music Meister dancing and singing, together with his ensemble.

When he is standing in front of Barry and Adrian, he smiled and greeted the two "Hi Barry! Hi Adrian! Or let me call you….hmmmmm…..Dark Warlock? Why did you forgot to invite me on your wedding day huh? So freaking unfair! After you stole my Dream Ball!".

Adrian glowered his eyes on seeing Music Meister's appearance. He has a hunch who this person is "Who the hell are you? And what do you want from me? Get out of here and don't ruin my wedding! Bear, stay behind my back. Sir, we have to finish the wedding now. Call the security and get him out of my sight!".

Music Meister can feel the tension that is emitting from Chase, so he needs to cut this little chitchat and signal for Francis and Oliver to interfere.

"I am Music Meister and I love giving lessons to people. So here I am and I will teach you a lesson! Green Arrow! Vibe! Now!" he immediately teleported beside Barry and grabbed him on his waist "You know for a guy like you, you are hell of a sexy Barry Allen. Oops! Don't tell Oliver that or he will kill me!". They teleported near Oliver Queen, but Barry is struggling against Music Meister's hold

"Let go of me! Adi! Help me! Let go! Adi help!" he punched him right on his face and he ran towards Adrian for safety. But unfortunately Oliver grab him on his wrist and turned Barry to face him "Bear! Wake up! It's me Oliver!" the archer removed his hood and mask for Barry to recognize him.

He is hoping deep in his heart that his love will remember him.

"Please don't hurt me. Let go of me. Please. Adi needs me" no recognition from those beautiful hazel-green eyes and it hurts Oliver deeply. But he will not let this go.

"Let go of my Barry!" Adrian Chase jutted and gritted his teeth out of pure rage. He transformed to his Dark Warlock form and he summoned an army of homunculus.

Barry saw everything in his own eyes, how Adrian Chase transformed like a monster and the people around them vanished, including his parents. He felt so scared right now and confused and who is this person in front of him? The person calling himself Oliver. He remembered earlier that the kid who gave him the beautiful carnation boutonnière, has the same name, same eyes like the man before him. _Are they related or something?_

"Bear, stay behind me. I will keep you safe. I will not let him hurt you this time" suddenly familiarization hit him. He can feel that this person is not dangerous, like he knows him from a very long time.

Dark Warlock attacked them with full might. Thanks to Music Meister's power, he can also summon his small music army. Vibe attacked each and every one of the dead babies - he wants to call them that.

Oliver called for Vibe to protect Barry, the meta transported to his side "Hi Uncle Barry! What's up!" he grinned at the confused speedster.

Oliver charged towards Chase and he punched and kicked every homunculus that get's in his way.

"Chase! It's time for you to die! You made Barry suffer for a very long time now! I will kill you again and again if I have to!" he pointed his arrow towards the villain's chest.

"Ha! I am already dead Queen! So how are you going to kill me? Are you trying to make me laugh?" he scoffed at the archer before him. He was about to teleport to escape and grab Barry, but he was not able to. Something is missing from his chains.

"Looking for this?" it was then that Music Meister is holding the artifact, grinning and teasing the meta from afar "Don't forget you idiot, that this is originally mine".

"I don't need that anymore! I will kill you Queen!" he charged with all his remaining power but this time Oliver bested him.

They were exchanging blows using their bare hands and Oliver got the upper advantage. When he throw the last punch to Adrian's face, removing his mask and exposing his deathly pale skin, in a matter of second he shoot his arrow through his chest. And Dark Warlock loses his balance and fell to the ground.

"It's over Adrian. You belong to hell and you will just be a fading memory that no one will dare to even remember" Oliver turned around and went to Barry and Vibe's direction a smile on his face.

"You will come with me to Hell!" with the last of his power Adrian throw a dark arrow towards Oliver's direction.

"Ollie! Watch out!" but it was too late. Barry ran towards Oliver's direction and he protected him from Adrian's last blow.

Everything happened in slow motion. The scene reminded him of 5 decades ago when Dark Warlock attacked Barry. His love almost fell to the ground, but he was able to catch him right on time.

"No no no no no! Bear! Love no! We will get you out of here. Please Barry hold on. Please!" Oliver knows that this is just only the dreamworld but Barry is still attached to it and when he dies here, he will die in the real world.

"Ol...lie….I am...so...sorry…." Barry is struggling forming some words and he started to cough blood. Which alarmed the archer.

"Lo...v..e…..I rem...em..ber….every...thing….I...miss you….so much…."

"Bear, please don't talk. Save your strength. Francis! Vibe! We have to get him out of here!" Oliver pleaded to the other two heroes and Music Meister began to form a portal with the help from Francis.

"I...Bartholomew….Henry...Allen….take Oliv...er….*coughs*...Queen….as….my...beloved husband…..for...richer….or….poorer…..*coughs*..." Barry is caressing Oliver's tear stricken face. And despite the blood that is coming out of his mouth, he continued saying his vow.

"Bear, please. Hold on to me. Save your strength. Love please" the archer can no longer control his sobs at this moment.

"...in sickness…..a..nd….in….health…..til death do us….part….." Barry's voice is barely audible as he fights for his consciousness.

"Oliver Jonas Queen…..I will always love you til the end of time…." and Barry slowly closed his eyes.

"Bartholomew Henry Queen...I will always love you til the end of time" and he kissed Barry deeply.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone made it back to STAR Labs, but upon their return. They were greeted by a sound that they don't want to hear.

A sound of a flatline…...


	6. Eternal Sun and Moon

" _Seriously? The two of you, do you always have to drag me to your Science Exploration stuffs?" Oliver curled his lips as William dragged him to the rooftop._

" _Stop complaining Dad! We have done this plenty of times. And you know that today I have an assignment about Stargazing and astronomy. Come on! Stop whining and it's friday night" the teenager chuckled on how his Dad still complains about this arrangement, but the kid knows for himself that his Father will enjoyed it again in the end._

" _Where is Barry anyway?" they stopped midway on the rooftop as William released the Archer's calloused hand._

" _Mama Bear bought Pizza at Coast City and some sodas" upon hearing where the speedster had gone to, Oliver can't helped but be worried. He knows Barry can handle himself, but this is becoming a regular routine now, when the two craved for Pizza it will always be the one from Coast City. No buts…..it's just that…._

" _Dad, don't worry...Mama Bear ate 3 calorie bars" William squeezed his Father's forearm to alleviate his Father's anxiousness. He knows that his Dad is just worried, because there is this one time that Barry forgot to take his calorie bars and he was not back for another 5 hours that they needed to track him down, which he is still in Coast City and had almost suffered from hypoglycemia._

 _10 minutes later they were greeted by a gust of wind._

" _Miss me?" the speedster grinned cockily at both Father and Son, carrying ten boxes of Pizza and 5 Liters of sodas._

" _Hey Bear, you keep on spoiling William" the archer crossed his arms but the tone of his voice doesn't carry any vexation._

" _Come on Ollie, stop pretending that you are angry. Love you!" Barry pecked a chaste kiss on the archer lips and to William's forehead who is giggling at their interaction, Oliver helped out in carrying the Pizza boxes while William carried the sodas._

" _Wow! Look Mama Bear! Dad! The sky is painted in yellow-orange on the right side and the other side is almost midnight blue, the Sun and Moon stands side by side together! Cool!" the teenager grabbed his camera and took a photo of this rare phenomenon._

 _Barry and Oliver watched in awe on how the sunset and moonrise complimented each other._

" _Mama Bear you are the Sun, while Dad is the moon" both men was taken out of their reverie as William approached them and grabbed both their hands to the makeshift bed on the rooftop, there is also a big telescope beside it which is a gift from Barry and Oliver to William on his birthday._

" _Is that so? Well, we know that Barry is the Sun because he is the light of our life kid. He pulled us out of Darkness and misery. But why I am the Moon?" the three of them sat down on the makeshift bed and grabbed their first box of pizza._

" _Because, the moon can dispel the darkness and can illuminate the path. I mean the moon can't leave without the sun vice versa, so the sun can take a rest while the moon takes care of the night. It is hard to explain but I know the moon acquires its light from the sun. But to me they seem to balance out. The moon can either be dark and light. Like balanced…they compliment each other right? And you fight crimes mostly at night. I don't know if I am making any sense" William scratched the back of his head as he is trying to explain why his Dad is the moon._

 _Oliver Queen can't help but to smile warmly to his son and ruffled his hair._

" _I am the star by the way Mama Bear and Dad, because I can form constellations! Isn't that cool!"_

" _Yeah, yeah you are the star so can you please create my favorite constellation right now Baby Willie?" Barry tickled William on his side._

 _The three of them laughed as they enjoyed the whole night stargazing and looking at different planets through the use of a telescope. And of course eating the special Coast City Pizza._

 _Mayor Oliver Queen couldn't ask for more on how his life is perfect right now. What more when he and Barry tied the knot 2 months from now and Barry will soon carry his name. He knows that in the future, there will be ups and downs, but he knows that they will go through it together._

Everyone at STAR Labs stood quiet and only the strong sound of the flatline can be heard from the monitors. William is shaking, tears falls freely from his wrinkled eyes. He is denying that Barry is gone, his Mama Bear is gone….they have lost their sun like a supernova and the feeling of nothingness overpowered like blackhole.

"Kate! Defibrillator! Hurry!" everyone in the room started moving as Wallace shouted to the young Doctor to revive the speedster.

Oliver Queen still remained in his place frozen, he can't believe what was happening. They were so close...so...so close….in saving the love of his life. But everything has gone into waste, because in the end it is still Barry who saved him.

20 minutes have passed of trying to revive Barry Allen, despite their best efforts they failed to save their beloved Central City hero. William can't take the scene anymore and he rushed towards Music Meister, where he is currently standing.

"Do something! Help him!" he grabbed Music Meisters collar out of pure rage. Despite his age William can still show a great amount of strength like his Father.

Music Meister look solemnly at the younger Queen "I am so sorry William, there is nothing we can do about it. As I said if Barry dies inside the dream world, he will die in the real world. He died protecting your Father from Adrian Chase's last attack".

William's eyes widened when he heard that Barry had protected his Father from the final attack. He still denies the truth profusely, he is shaking badly until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. When he glanced who it was, it is his Father Oliver Queen with a solemn look on his face.

"William, please stop. Let go of him. He did his best" Oliver shook his head and William let go of Music Meister.

"Dad, how can you be so calm about this! Barry is gone! All the efforts has gone into waste! We both suffered for 50 years! I cannot talk to him anymore! We can't laugh together anymore, I can't feel his warm hugs anymore! Why are you so calm about this! Why!? Aren't you hurt?" William is being hysterical right now and he went to Barry's side and hugged the speedster "Mama Bear! Please wake up! You are still in there! Please! You can't leave us like this. You are so unfair….we will still eat that famous Coast City Pizza right? Please come back to us….please…." he sobbed uncontrollably into the speedsters lifeless body. Everybody inside the room started to shed tears and both Robert and Samantha went to their Father's side.

Oliver Queen, did not shed a single tear…..

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Barry...don't do this to me….please...save your strength. We will go out here together. William is waiting on the other side…our son misses you so much….please..." Oliver is trying to calm himself, but he knows that Barry's injury is fatal.

"Ol..li...e….please….tell….m….my...Ba...by…..Willie…..that….I miss….him...too….and…..love...h...im….so….much…" Barry is trying to fight for his consciousness, but his eyes is giving up on him.

"Love…..can't….hold...on...much….longer…sleepy…" Barry continues to cough out a lot of blood.

Barry used the last of his strength and made his final vow to Oliver Queen. The Green Archer accepted fully the fate of his beloved.

"I, Oliver Jonas Queen take Bartholomew Henry Allen as my beloved husband for richer or poorer in sickness and in health til death do us part" after saying his vows to Barry the Green Archer can no longer hold back his tears and he kissed the speedsters hand.

"Oliver Jonas Queen…..I will always love you til the end of time….I...will see….you soon…..my….love….goodnight…." and with Barry's final words and the last bits of his strength his eyes slowly closed, his body went limp. But with a smile on his face.

"Bartholomew Henry Queen...I will always love you til the end of time. Sweet dreams Bear. I will see you soon" and he kissed Barry deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver told William everything about their short conversation and Barry's final words. How much the speedster loves William so much and how he still calls him his Baby Willie. He saw his son cried and it reminds him of his younger self, when he cries until he fell asleep in the speedsters arms and Oliver arriving late at night from his Mayor duties and asking what happened to the boy.

"Dad, why are you not crying?" William asked in a soft tone although you can still hear his little hiccups. Father and Son, sharing a drink of Russian Vodka.

"Son, because we exchanged our final vows and I believe we will see each other soon. I know that Barry is already waiting for me on the other side and I am ready" he turned his gaze to his son reflecting his own solid blue eyes with love.

"No, you can't….you can't leave me too Dad...this reminds me everytime, when you are on a very hard mission as the Green Arrow I can't help but be worried and lonely…..that one day someone will kill you.." he gently squeezed his Father's wrinkled hand, it was cold.

"But I did not die and I am still here Son. We aged together, although your Mama Bear is a bit unfair retaining his beautiful youthful face" they both laughed at that statement.

"William, a lot of people loves you. I am not worried about you even when I am gone. I can see that. Team Flash and Team Arrow supports you, you have Robert and Samantha. They adore you so much, and I am proud of you that you were able to raise them perfectly. Whilst, I am not to you. I became a broken man after what happened to Barry. I pushed you away for how many years. But you know, I am grateful that despite my hostile action towards you….you loved me unconditionally…..I am so sorry William….I love you so much Son….I want you to know that..." Oliver started to shed tears as he said what he felt to William.

"Dad, I understand how much it pained you. I know Mama Bear will do the same as I did. We will both stay at your side no matter what happens. I love you too so much Dad…and when I pushed you away before you didn't gave up on me….I guess we are even..." they clinked their glass together and in front of them stands a beautiful photo of Barry.

And that night William and Oliver stayed at each other's side not letting go. Just like the old days.

" _Dad? What happened here? What happened in Central City? Everything is in chaos" William approached his Father to the couch. He can see that their penthouse is in mayhem - shards of glass are scattered everywhere. Oliver Queen looked like a mess, his eyes bloodshot, a Russian Vodka in his hands. The young Queen looked everywhere, he can't find the other person that he loved the most. He just came back from a 2 week vacation from his friend from National City, when news hit him. He went back immediately begging his Father's bodyguards to bring him home._

" _Dad? Where is Mama Bear?" he is terrified to ask his Father, but he has to know. Although he has a strong gut feeling that the answer he is waiting for is not that good._

 _His Father looked at his eyes, he looks so tired._

 _Oliver Queen finally speaks up in a raspy voice "Barry is gone…..the love of my life is gone"._

 _William held his breath to avert himself from crying "What? How? We just talked 2 days ago Dad! You are lying! That is not true!" the teenager shouted._

 _This made Oliver look to his son again and mustered his strength to tell the whole truth "William listen, I know you are aware of Barry's crisis in saving Iris from Savitar right?" the boy nodded, he also sat down beside his Father to listen._

" _You see Barry….his future self created a speedforce prison for Savitar. And then since we have defeated Savitar there is no one occupying that prison, the speedforce created a chaotic storm that is why our house right now is in shambles. A lot of people are getting hurt...and...he made his choice...he sacrificed himself to save us...to save Central City….I did my best to stop him...but he still left...I am so sorry…" after Oliver told William everything, the boy stood up and ran towards his bedroom crying his heart out._

 _On the succeeding month after Barry's sacrifice to the speedforce, Oliver decided that he and William will move back to Star City. Much to Team Flash's dismay, but they do understand that the Green Archer and his son needs some time to heal after the tragedy they both have faced in Lian Yu and now Barry's sacrifice._

 _William became distant...he talked less and he barely eats, which made Raisa their house staff worried._

 _One night Oliver couldn't take it anymore. William's actions reminds him of himself. He is hurting too, but he needs to be strong for the both of them._

 _After his duties as the Mayor, he went to his Son's room "William, are you in there? Can I come in please?"._

" _Go away! I don't need you!" he was deeply hurt when his Son is pushing him away, he can hear that his son is crying._

" _I am sorry kid. I will not let you deal with this alone. I am coming in" when Oliver entered the room, it's a mess. And beside William is a photo of his late Mother Samantha Clayton and Barry Allen._

" _Why? Why do I lose the people that I love? First Mom and now Barry! Why? And you didn't do anything about it! Why! Am I going to lose you too Dad? Tell me, don't I deserve to be happy and have a nice warm loving family?" his Son cried uncontrollably and Oliver rushed into his side and hugged him so tightly "Son, I won't let you deal with this alone. I will not die. You will not lose me. I promise. I am so sorry if I was not able to do anything for your Mother and Barry...I am so sorry". Oliver kissed his son's temple and shed a tear._

" _Better keep that promise Dad…..and I forgive you.." and he hugged his Father back tightly._

3 days after Barry's death everyone became busy in preparing for the burial. Upon Oliver Queen's request Barry's body will be buried on the secret chamber below the Queen's mansion, containing high security and under Gideon's watch.

 **Bartholomew Henry Allen Queen**

 _Beloved Husband…_

 _Beloved Father…._

 _Beloved Son…_

 _Central City's Hero…._

 **Date of Birth: March 14, 1989**

 **Date of Death: November 22, 2067**

It's been a month eversince that fateful day, everyone moved on with their lives. And did their best in protecting their respective cities. The Flash as their inspiration.

It is also Oliver Queen's routine to stay at the Time Vault relieving memories of him and Barry. William did not uttered any word on his Father's behavior but it made him extremely worried, including Team Arrow & Team Flash. Oliver became quiet, not distant much to their delight. He became thinner, he doesn't eat that much and he look much older. William can't take this anymore so he decided to visit the Time Vault after a day's work at Queen Consolidated, where his Father seeks solitude.

"Dad, come on let's go home. It is dinner time, Samantha prepared your favorite….Dad? Hey..." he moved closer to where his Father is currently sitting in a lazy boy chair and his eyes are closed, he looks peaceful and he is smiling? In the background a video of Barry singing some funny Christmas Songs can be heard. He took notice of a large photo frame where a picture of the three of them are being stored, wearing matching Disney Sweaters. His Father hugging it so tight, like someone might steal it from his hold.

"Hey Dad, wake up….let's go home" William keeps on shaking his Father but he did not received any response. Tears are starting to form on his eyes, but he has to be strong. He knows that soon, his Father needs to go and join Barry on the other side happily. He held his Father's hand….it was so cold….and he can't feel any pulse.

Oliver Jonas Queen….died peacefully with a smile on his face….

Oliver was also buried on the Secret Chamber below the Queen's mansion beside Barry. William puts a big picture of them together in the chamber. Their Pre-Wedding Photo. Their smiles are so carefree "I am going to miss the both of you, please watch over us…I love you Dad and Mama Bear".

 **Oliver Jonas Queen**

 _Beloved Husband…_

 _Beloved Father…._

 _Beloved Son…_

 _Beloved Mayor…._

 _Star City's Hero…._

 **Date of Birth: March 16, 1985**

 **Date of Death: December 22, 2067**

Christmas Day is very gloomy at the Queen's Mansion. Although you can hear Christmas Carols outside, the loud laughter of Samantha's children. William can't help it but to feel deep sorrow, he sips on his Russian Vodka. His Father's favorite while holding the photo frame his Father is holding, upon his passing.

 _ **Silent Night**_

 _ **Holy Night**_

 _ **All is calm**_

 _ **All is bright**_

 _ **Round your virgin**_

 _ **Mother and Child**_

 _ **Holy infant so tender and mild**_

 _ **Sleep in heavenly peace**_

 _ **Sleep in heavenly peace**_

Despite his sadness, William can't help but put a smile on his face as he knows who is his late night visitor.

"Merry Christmas Music Meister, what brings you here? Care to join me? That song suits me. Thank you." William poured a generous amount of vodka and offered it to the man.

"Sure William, how are you? And thank you for this Russian Vodka. Oliver Queen's Favorite…Merry Christmas" the two shared a toast and smiled at each other.

"I am okay Music Meister, thank you for your help last time in defeating Chase. I was not able to thanked you properly and I deeply apologize for my hostile attitude towards you" William reached out for Music Meister's hand for a handshake, and the other mirrored the gesture.

"It is fine no problem. I know you are hurting" he smiled warmly with a mix of remorse.

"Don't feel guilty about it. You did your best. My Dad and Barry are together now. So, everything is going to be fine" Music Meister nodded and he emptied his glass of vodka. William was about to offer for another shot but he politely declined.

"Mr. Queen, what is your greatest wish?" William was caught off-guard to the man's question. But he never had any second thought so he answered it truthfully.

"Maybe turned back the time where Barry is awake and healthy, he and Dad will spoil me with all kinds of things. We will laugh, cry and get mad at each other. Sounds silly right, but I know it would be impossible anyways. But wishing is free so it's fine" William laughed painfully and took another shot of his Vodka.

Music Meister raised both of his eyebrows, upon hearing William's tone of being hopeless "It looks like you have forgotten Barry Allen's Motto…."

It took minutes for William to absorb what the man meant "Always believe in the impossible, he always tells me that" he smiled at the memory every time Barry tells him on how happy he was when he became the impossible.

Music Meister smiled, he knows that William Queen has a good heart and a keeper.

"William, I want you to have these…this is my gift to you..." he placed two small bottles with small orbs inside, the other is a solid blue and the other one is a yellowish-green, which caught the older Queen's interest.

"Barry Allen and Oliver Queen's Soul" the older man was startled on what he had heard from Music Meister's mouth.

"Are you kidding me? How could these be my Dad and Barry's soul!? This must be a big joke!" he suddenly slammed his glass of vodka on his table, Music Meister has to hold the two vials protectively from William's action and he collapsed on the floor wide eyed and looking at Music Meister's eyes with disbelief. Not believing what he had just said.

"I am not joking Mr. Queen...these are their souls. And it is your mission to choose the people who you are going to entrust this with and from then on you will watch them grow, as to who they are. I am sorry but this is all I could do. Barry's soul even after his death inside the dream world, manifested into something new a pure new soul. When Oliver Queen died the soul inside reacted and they joined together. Ah, love is such a strong magic! So, what I did was...tore them apart for now and place them safely inside these bottles. The Dream Ball does not only create fake reality upon its Master's wishes, it can also manifest and trap a soul until it nurtures. You see this artifact reacts depending on the person who is currently possessing it, which is me. When Barry Allen died a month ago, I deeply wished for him to be alive again and be with Oliver Queen and I did the same upon your Father's passing. I want their happiness, I know you do too. So, please….here have them William. This is all I could do for them..." Music Meister knelt in front of William and he gave him the two soul bottles. When William accepted them, he cried and he could feel how warm they are.

"I don't know what to say about this...but thank you Music Meister. This means so much to me. To be honest I miss them already" the magician helped William to stand up and tapped his shoulder as his form of comfort.

"They deserve their happy ending and I want you to have this...keep it somewhere safe.." he gave the Artifact to William and in mere seconds he vanished into thin air singing the same christmas song again.

William summoned the whole Team Flash and Team Arrow for a very important meeting.

"I deeply apologize for calling everyone here out of the blue, I know it's been more than a month since we lost The Flash and less than a week since we lost our original Green Arrow. It is very hard for me and I know for everyone here too. The reason I called you here is because of this" he placed the two bottles in front of everyone to see and William continued.

"You see on the night of Christmas I received a very special gift. These two bottles, they are so beautiful aren't they?" when he looked at everyone and all he could see is their questioning looks.

"What are they Dad? Some sort of Magic? New Skills?" it was Robert who questioned the importance of the two bottles in front of them.

"No, Son they are new life. These are Barry Allen and Oliver Queen's Soul" he heard everyone gasped of what they have heard.

"This can't be real" Francis was the first who reacted after William's revelation.

"But they are real" he laughed at everyone's dumbfounded faces.

"I gathered you here, because I will be choosing some of you whom I will entrust this two pure souls. And I hope you will take care of them properly. I know you will" he took a deep breath. _I can do this, for both of you._

"Robert, step forward" the young Green Archer moved forward upon his Father's request.

"I will entrust to you the soul of your late Grandfather Oliver Queen. Will you accept it?" two solid blue eyes met with ardor.

"I will accept this responsibility Dad. I will love and nurture him with all my heart" William gave the bottle with the Blue Orb inside and he hugged Robert tightly, thanking him for accepting his destiny.

"Katrina Snow Albert, move forward" the young Doctor was shocked to hear that she was chosen by William. She complied and moved forward.

"I will entrust to you the soul of the late Barry Allen. Will you accept it?" light brown eyes met with solid Blue with a warm smile.

"I am very grateful that you have chosen me to take care of our Central City's hero, I am very honored Uncle William. I will love him with all my heart" William hugged the young Doctor tightly thanking her for all her efforts in monitoring Barry's condition after her Mother's passing.

William thanked both Team Flash and Team Arrow for their deep understanding. But he has also one wish that everyone must comply. To never mention Barry Allen as The Flash and Oliver Queen as The Green Arrow, when the children grows up and starts asking questions to which everyone agreed.

After an eventful day, William went to the Secret Chamber. It is very well kept, and on the other side is where The Flash and Green Arrow suit with it's respective weapon is safely stored.

"Gideon…" upon summoning the AI, a full body hologram appeared in front of him.

"Hello Young Master. How may I help you? All security system are stable"

"Thank you for your report. From now on, I am the only authorized person to request for The Flash and original Green Arrow's real identity from your database. If anyone will ask as to who they are in the future, deny it and show that no records were found. Are we clear?" he looked at the AI waiting for her answer.

"As you wish Young Master" and the AI receded from William's view.

Katrina and the Queen siblings went to a nearby park after a very shocking revelation.

"Wow! The two of you will take care of them. Nice! Don't worry I will help out" Samantha smiled sheepishly at the two.

"Yeah, I am still surprised by it. But I am deeply honored. I know he will grow up like his old life as a genius and a kindhearted person. Although being the Flash, I don't know yet if he will still have his powers" the young Doctor pouted her lips.

"Who knows? Barry's powers might manifest at an earlier age. Just be ready for a messy house and broken glass and plates" Robert teased the young Doctor.

"Ah, the solution is simple. I will just freeze him to behave" the three of them laughed so hard at Katrina's way of disciplining the kid in the future.

"I will make my kid to be good too. And not to become a billionaire-playboy. Sorry Grandpa Ollie, but I am aware of your records" he received a strong punch on his side from his sister, and the three of them laughed again.

They were wonderstruck at the scene before them, the sunset and moonrise complimented each other.

Katrina held the bottle with Barry Allen's soul in it. And she aligned it on the setting sun.

"Walk a straight path. May you be second to none in radiance. May you be the sun in everyone's lives and to Oliver" and she kissed and hugged the small vial pouring all her love to it.

"Wow, that sounds good Kate" Robert and Samantha gave the young Doctor a warm smile. And she returned it enthusiastically.

Robert held the bottle with Oliver Queen's soul delicately. On the other side of the sky the moon has already risen. He did the same action as Katrina, while Samantha looked at the precious orb lovingly admiring it's color.

"May you be the kind light that dispels the darkness and illuminates the path. The one who seeks the sun. In order to become the moon that is protecting Barry Allen's beautiful radiance" he kissed the vial and he put in on his beating heart, Robert could feel the warmth radiating from it.

 **15 years later**

"Dad, Team Flash will be here soon!" Samantha shouted from the staircase.

Team Arrow has already gathered at the living room, and everyone is wearing their party hats. Because today, they are celebrating William's 75th Birthday.

"Young man. Will you stop pouting like an idiot and put your party hat?" Robert approached his son as he is trying to fix his hat and clothing.

"Dad, I look extremely stupid and I look like an Ice Cream. So, I won't put this thing. I am sure Grandpa William will understand. Right Gramps?" the teenager grinned towards his Grandfather.

"Of course Oliver. Robert stop forcing your kid on the party hat. It is fine by me" he smiled warmly at them.

"Grandpa you are so fucking cool!" and they made their High-five.

"Oliver Queen! Language young man!" Robert could feel that his headache is building up, he and his wife are having a bit of a hard time in disciplining the young Oliver. The kid is a complete package rebel.

Oliver just ignored his Father's protest and he sat beside his Grandfather asking a lot of questions about Team Flash. He grows up hearing a lot of tales about superheroes from his Grandfather.

30 minutes later, Team Flash has arrived together with their family and children. They were introduced to each other. It was then William noticed that someone is missing.

"Where is Katrina?" he asked Thomas, Katrina's husband. Fate must have brought them together because Thomas is a descendant of the Allens.

"Ummm...Uncle William. She is still outside you see our kid is a bit of an introvert, he is so shy in front of people. Oh how I wish he could gain a new friend on your Birthday party" William smiled warmly, but he sympathized with Thomas.

"Hello everyone! How are you guys? Happy Birthday Uncle William!" Katrina smiled warmly at everyone in the room and she directed her eyes to Robert and to Oliver.

"Barry, give your Grandpa William a kiss. Please? Go on" the boy with a pretty hazel-green eyes just nodded and he removed himself from his Mother's hold.

Everyone in the room stood quiet. As Barry approached the Older Queen. Oliver followed the younger boy's movements with curiosity.

"Hello Grandpa William. Happy Birthday! Here is my gift to you. I love you. I hope you will like it" Barry gave his handmade birthday card to William shyly and gave the Older man a kiss on the cheeks.

William smiled warmly at the present, he is controlling his emotions to cry in front of everyone right now. He felt so complete. With Team Flash and Team Arrow….especially Barry and Oliver. He hugged young Barry so tightly in his arms, and he could feel his presence in the smaller boys body "Thank you Bear. I love it!".

"Hey! Is that a superhero Fact book that you are holding?" Oliver interrupted the scene.

Robert can't help but facepalmed again on his son's aggressiveness and sometimes rudeness. He needs to discipline his kid more. But he is waiting for an interaction between Oliver and Barry. Not just him but everyone does.

Barry just nodded at the younger Queen's question.

"Oh cool! My name is Oliver Queen, by the way! Named after my famous Great-Grandfather Oliver Jonas Queen. I am 14 years old and I like sports and being lazy all day!" everyone in the room laughed as the teenager introduced himself with confidence and humour.

"Umm...My name is Barry Allen. 10 years old. I love reading books, science stuff, superheroes. I love to eat sweets..uummm nice to meet you..." Oliver reached for Barry's hand for a handshake, but when they touched for the first time an electricity suddenly surged between them. This shocked both children, which didn't escaped the observance from both teams. Because they know what it meant.

The party started and everyone enjoyed talking to each other, eating their meals and drinks. William just observing how the two interact with each other from afar.

An hour later Oliver approached Katrina "Hey Auntie Kate! You look beautiful as ever like a snow on top of Mount Fuji. Is it okay if I borrow Bear for a while? I will show him my Toys and gadgets in my bedroom. Is that okay? I will take care of him and be a good boy. Promise!" this startled the young Doctor and she laughed on how the teenager described her beauty and how he called her Son in his nickname, she smiled warmly upon seeing on how Oliver holds her Son's hand protectively.

"Mom, is it okay if we play on Ollie's room? You can pick me up there later" Barry smiled at her Mother warmly.

"Of course Baby, just don't break any toys okay? Be a good boy" she ruffled her son's hair and the boy simply nodded.

When the two boys has gone upstairs. William approached Katrina and Thomas and he gave them a warm hug "Thank you for taking care of him Kate and Tom. You did well".

"We still have a long way to go Uncle William. But I am sure Barry will grow up with the most selfless heart and brightest smiles" Kate replied.

"Yeah long way to go for my migraine. Please stop spoiling Oliver, Dad" Robert and his wife Clara joined in. And everyone laughed at his Statement.

After the party. It's time to go home, William decided to extract Barry from Oliver's room. When he knocked on the door and received no response. He slowly opened it and his knees almost weakened on the scene before him.

Barry and Oliver sleeping together. Oliver hugging the young boy protectively in his arms and Barry leaning on his warmth….


	7. Author's Notes

Hello Everyone!

I hope you are doing okay.

It's been how many months since I last updated on my Story Dear Daddy and Eternity. I deeply apologize to everyone for not updating for a very long time. You see I've been dealing with an illness since November of 2017, and I focused on healing.

I got pneumonia and later on after series of test I had a Lung Ailment, which was discovered this last January. I've been in and out of the hospital, got an infection and a Pleural Effusion in which water has been drained out of my lungs twice first was Thoracentesis and second procedure was Chest Tube Thoracostomy, the second procedure is very painful and I need to take a lot of painkillers because ¾ tube size is inserted on my side. I am taking a lot of strong medicines and steroids to normalize my breathing. And I depended on oxygen to breathe properly.

After draining 6 Liters plus of water in my Lungs, I went home with a tube attached to me but a smaller one which is called JP Drain. This halted my movements and everyday I still take a lot of painkillers.

I also got a biopsy and even went for a second opinion. At first the result made me depressed, a tumor has been found and it is cancerous thankfully it is small and only a part of lobe will be removed and I will be taking another probably sets of medicines to prevent its progression.

I should return to the hospital this month but sadly I have a big dilemma that I need to face which is bills. Upon my last two procedures, we spent almost $7,000 from my savings in which I should have used it in school abroad, but it was used for my medication. I am totally drained.

Because of my illness I had to quit my job to fully rest and recover.

To my friends here in AO3, Fanfiction and wattpadd. I am sorry but I would like to ask for help. To spread my cause, any help from everyone is greatly appreciated.

Right now, I need a total of $5,000 for my next procedure. I want my life to return back to normal. I need to be admitted by 4th week of June or 1st week of July. If you wish to extend your help here is the link below:

Fundraising: p a y pal. me /lovelung

I have to put some spaces for the link because it is automatically removed by the site.

Name: Maristielle S. Ruelo

Unionbank of the Philippines: 109453567710

Bank of the Philippine Islands: 4599 1494 95

If you wish to talk to me, I will reply do not worry. You can contact me on my tumblr account: darknesyuu

And for the story of Dear Daddy, I have lots of plots written but I just lack the strength to do so. But do not worry I will never abandon my story, as long as I live. And for the finale of Eternity I am at 50% of it.

I will also try my best to join Olivarry Week.

I love you all! 3


End file.
